legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P12/Transcript
(Craig and his group are seen walking around) Craig: *Groans* Raynell: This is getting nowhere.... Kane: There hasn't been a town this whole walk. Anne: My feet are killing me from walking so much.... Craig: There's gotta be something here. Kane: Well there isn't... Anne: Maybe we should go back to Scuttle Town.. Raynell: Yeah maybe- … *Sniff sniff* Craig: What is it? Raynell: I smell something. Kane: Huh? *Sniff sniff* Oooh. Anne: I smell it too. Craig: What is it?? Raynell: *Sniff* Its... Aligator Steak! Anne: Oooooh! Raynell: Its coming from over here! (Raynell runs off) Kane: How does she know what that smells like? Craig: She had some when we were with Risky. Anne: Come on let's follow her! (The 3 follow Raynell) Craig: Raynell wait up! Raynell: Hurry then! (Near some camp, two blonde girls are seen in a camp, having some steak) ???: Hey Twitch? Shouldn't we get back to finding those Targhul nests the boss wanted? Twitch: Come on Vinegar, those nests aren't going anywhere. Besides can't work on an empty stomach. Vinegar: Can't argue with that. (The two keep eating. Raynell is seen near the camp) Raynell: Whoa... (The other three catch up) Craig: Yo what's-....... Anne: Ooooooo. (The two see the girls and they're camp) Kane: Huh. Who are those two? Craig: Not sure. Never seen them. Anne: That steak smells goooooood. Raynell: I'm gonna go say hi. (Raynell steps out) Raynell: Hey there! How- Twitch and Vinegar: AHHH!! Raynell: AHHH!! Twitch and Vinegar: AHHH!!! Raynell: AHHH!!! Craig: Oh boy... Raynell Twitch and Vinegar: AHHHH!! Twitch: What is that thing!? Vinegar: I don't know! Raynell: Why are you screaming!? (The other three run up) Craig: Raynell calm down! Twitch: AHH! MORE OF THEM!? Anne: Whoa hey chill the hell out! Vinegar: What are you things?! Kane: We're Targhuls! Anne: Yep! Twitch: Whoa what? Vinegar: YOU'RE Targhuls? Kane: Yeah we- (Suddenly the two go up to Raynell) Twitch: Whoa girl check you out! Raynell: Huh? Vinegar: *Grabs Raynell's arm* Man I heard about you guys form the boss but wow! Twitch: *Poking Raynell* You really are all covered in scales! Raynell: C-Can you not? Craig: What the hell...? Twitch: Hey girl we gotta take this one back to the boss! Vinegar: Oh good idea! Maybe she knows where other nests are! Raynell: H-Huh? (The two girls grab Raynell's arms and start pulling her somewhere) Twitch: Hey come with us! Vinegar: Our rides are just over here! Anne: H-Hey! Kane: That's our mom you're taking! Craig: Let her go! (The two girls turn and notice the others) Vinegar: Whoa there's two more of them! Twitch: Oh man the boss is gonna flip over this! Craig: Hey! What are you two on about!? Who are you?! Twitch: Oh right. Kind of rude of us. I'm Twitch. Vinegar: I'm Vinegar. We're employees of the Ammo Baron. Anne: Who?? Craig: Oh I've heard of this guy... Kane: Well can we have our mom back? Twitch: Your mom? Vinegar: Wow they have parents to. Kane: Yeah. We do. Twitch: Hey sorry, but we kind of need to borrow your mom. Vinegar: And you guys while we are at it. Anne: Excuse you? Twitch: Our boss wants to see some Targhuls. So all of us are gonna go back to our base. Kane: Yeah we're not doing that. Anne: I'm not going anywhere that's for sure! Vinegar: Yeah sorry, but we're under orders. Twitch: Yeah so we kind of have to take you guys. Craig: Or what? What are you gonna do if we don't? (Twitch and Vinegar step back as Twitch pulls out a bomb) Raynell: ! SHE'S GOT A BOMB!! Kane: AHH!!! (Kane hides behind Anne) Anne: O-Okay that...changes things a bit. Craig: Yeah. Vinegar: We've heard Targhuls don't do well in explosions and fire. We'd hate to use this since we'll have a hard time finding you guys. But... Twitch: You might not give us a choice in the matter. So. You guys gonna ride with us? Or would you rather the kaboom? Kane: We'll go! We'll go! Craig: Yeah, we'll do it. Vinegar: Good! Twitch: Sorry guys. Nothing personal. Just following orders. (The 4 follow the two girls till they see a pair of air vehicles) Vinegar: Hop on in. We'll fly on over to our base. Kane: Will do! (Kane gets in) Anne: Oh man... Craig: I-It's fine guys! We'll be okay. Anne: A-Are you sure? Craig: Y-Yeah.. We'll... We'll figure something out. (The others get in Vinegar and TWitch get in the cockpits and take flight) Anne: Well. At least we get a nice view. Craig: Heh, true. (Kane is seen curled up next to Anne in fear) Kane:..... Anne: Hey it's okay bro. We'll be fine. Kane: I-I hope so... Anne:...... (The scene then cuts to later on as they arrive at the base) Craig: End of the line.... Twitch: We're here! (The transports land and the step) Anne: Whoa! (Everyone sees troops doing various exercises such as jogging, push ups, sit up, or live fire practice. They also see some of them preparing tanks and air vehicles) Craig: Dude its like they are prepping for war or something. Twitch: The Ammo Baron does rule Sequin Land through military conquest. Kane: S-So this is an invasion force? Twitch: Eh, you could say that. Kane:..... Anne: Kinda cool. Kane: ! ANNE!! Vinegar: Anyway, our boss's tent is just up there. Follow us. (Scene changes to the group at the tent. They enter to see the Ammo Baron looking over a map. They can't see his face) Twitch: Yo boss check it out! Ammo Baron: *Lifts head up* Hmm? (The heroes see he's only got one eye) Raynell: AHH!!! Kane: EW EW EW!!! Craig: Eh, I've seen worse. Ammo Baron: Whoa are those Targhuls!? Vinegar: Yep! We found them at our camp! We figured they could help find more nests! Ammo Baron: Great job girls! I'll take it from here! Go get yourselves something to eat you earned it! Twitch: Sweet! (The two girls leave) Craig:.... Soooo... You're the Ammo Baron huh? Ammo Baron: The one and only. Craig: I see. I've heard a few things about you. Ammo Baron: Ah heard about my awesomeness then? Craig: I wouldn't say that but Shantae and Risky Boots have said somethings about. Ammo Baron: You know the Genie girl and the pirate? Craig: Yeah. Heard you lost a few times to them. Ammo Baron:..... Anne: I think you hurt his pride a little Craig. Craig: Heh. Ammo Baron:... Moving on. So you 3 are Targhuls. Kane: Y-Yes sir. Ammo Baron: Ah excellent! That means you guys must know where others are then! Kane:...... Raynell: Uhhhh... Anne: Why do you wanna know? Ammo Baron: I'm looking to set up bases at those nests! Craig: What!? Ammo Baron: Targhul's I've heard are tough, and got crazy healing! Having them as troops in my army will be huge! Anne: You wanna recruit Targhuls? Ammo Baron: Sure do! Kane: B-But uhhhh... Raynell: You can't just base at their homes! Ammo Baron: Oh? And why not? Raynell: Cause! That's messed up! Anne: Yeah I don't think they'd like having their homes intruded on by a fake army. Ammo Baron: Fake?! This army is anything BUT fake girly! Anne: Girly?? Kane: Oh man... Anne: Who you calling girly?! I bet I could beat most of those idiots all by myself! Ammo Baron:..... Raynell: A-Anne take it easy! Craig: Yeah you're gonna work yourself into a hole like that! Ammo Baron: So you think you're so tough? How about a bet then? Anne: I'm listening. Raynell: Anne don't- Ammo Baron: I'm gonna set up a little course. You can get though it, and survive, you win. Anne: And what do I get if I win? Ammo Baron: I'll let you all go and give up on finding those nests. Kane: A-Anne you can't- Anne: Deal. Kane: Crap... Ammo Baron: Kablammo! The deal is set! Lets get started! (Ammo Baron leaves the tent) Raynell: Anne just WHAT do you think you're doing?! Anne: Saving the nests mom! Kane: Anne are you insane!? Anne: Not insane, just a thrill seeker who wants to save the world. Raynell: Young lady, this is where I draw the line! I will not let you- Craig: You got this Anne. Raynell: ! CRAIG!! Kane: What did I tell you about encouraging her!? Craig: Do you WANT these nests to be taken over!? Raynell:...... Kane:.....No. Raynell: Not at all. Craig: Exactly. Besides, the course can't be so bad! Anne: Come on you two. Have a little faith in me. I got this. Kane: Okay sis. Raynell: Just be careful. Anne: I will. Besides it's like Craig said! It'll be easy! (Out at the course....) Anne:....Oh my. Raynell: *Worried moan* Craig: I stand corrected.... (The course is seen as a long trek through various traps and other dangers as a few soldiers stand around battle ready as well inside it) Anne:...*Gulp* Ammo Baron: So what do you think? Dangerous enough for ya? Anne: Pfft, oh please. I've faced worse. This'll be easy as pie! Ammo Baron: Oh just wait till you reach the end. A nice surprise is waiting. Kane: *Worried moan* Anne: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Anne smirks) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts